We Are Not Beautiful People
by Iremione
Summary: Musings of the beautiful Princess, once she notices that all that she once loved is far away from her.


Hi All. English is not my first language, Sorry for mistakes. This story is partially inspired by Sherezade1's story "Las tres hermans Black" Hope you all "enjoy" it. (Because when I say "angst" I mean, angst)  
  
W e Are Not Beautiful People  
  
They always said I was so beautiful, my darling, with my long golden ringlets and my deep dreamy blue eyes.  
  
I used to be so beautiful... princess of Slytherin, utopic girl for a long lost dream. Dream of perfect girl for an unperfect world. The soft, dealing women, who would rise themselves into the downfall of what began as an interesting story and became a bloody war between ourselves. The brave and intelligent women who would support the lacks of a House lost long ago.  
  
It was lost time. Those women don't exist. They never did, though you believed otherwise. You always believed the legend of the princess of Slytherin... just never thought it was me.  
  
You always knew the truth... the only really beautiful thing about me was my heart, my love for my sisters. And it was lost short after my younger sister joined Hogwarts. Short after her innocence was taken away by who was about to become my husband. He stole my sisters from my heart...  
  
Oh, it's true, Andromeda and me couldn't agree in many things... we were quite different. I loved to please my parents aspirations for their golden girls(things as date the boy they chose for me, as get the best grades all the years I spent at Hogwarts, and leave the school before getting my NEWT just because my husband was ready to support me), but she... she was a white lamb born in a black wolf family. She was so nice, too nice. The three of us were too nice for our own sanity... But she had the guts to marry him... she dared fight for her love, forget about all what was hurting her, and marry a muggle. I won't ever understand what she saw on him, but at least she did figth for her dreams. I never dared.  
  
I never dared figth for you, my love, and now it's too late.  
  
We are not beautiful.  
  
But Bella was so beautiful. Not just for her stunning undeniable prettiness, but for her warm, honest heart. Oh, my Bella, my younger sister... you were too sweet for the Black family, they made you a queen, a queen for those who were twice damned.  
  
And you became that, nonetheless at the hands of my own husband.  
  
My husband... prince of Slytherin if I ever saw one. But he was a perverted and a sadistic back then, and keeps being now. I remember on my wedding, you came to me, and said how could I marry him... I answered you, that he was a winner. So you joined them. Those which both we despised by heart but hidden... survive was always the first thing.  
  
Oh, my love, he's not a winner. In those years I've learnt that win is not a matter one decides at the moment, but something that comes with time. And my husband is not a winner. He couldn't deserve my heart, hard as I fougth for it, nor he couldn't ever deserve his own son, whom everybody knows that is most yours than his.  
  
My son... he's the only one thing I've ever made that was really good. He was created by violence, but he was rised with all my love. All the love I never dared show you. All the love I never dared show Bella nor Andromeda... He may be a spoiled brat, but he's my spoiled brat.  
  
And he's a brave warrior now, in the side of the light, openly, far away from his father... far away from me. He's too sweet for this family. How I wish he could take his girlfriend's surname, when they finally marry, when this war is finally over.  
  
Because he'll marry her. I'll make sure that. I married his father out of despair to keep him away of my little Bella, but he'll marry the red haired princess of Gryffindor, even if she's too Gryffindor to stand up for herself, because she's the only one thing in world that lits up his eyes... and love always should lit up people eyes.  
  
But we are not, beautiful, my sliding snake.  
  
I never saw your eyes lit up, at my sigth. Not now, not then. But you loved me. I need to believe so. You loved me, and I loved you. Though we will never recognize it.  
  
Oh, you never were beautiful either. Nor by your appearance, nor by your heart. You were another child rised in the darkness. Surrounded by evilness and cruelty. What to hope? A brave, blond warrior? No, that's my Draco, that's my son, whom we stole away from his father. No, it had to be a spy. Your concience, through your education couldn't take anymore. A wholly Slytherin way of fighting: hidden.  
  
My traitorous love... here you rest, at my feet... I always knew you were a spy... but I never told Lucius. What should I do now? You betrayed yourself, finally... coming out of your hidden rock to protect the little mudblood.  
  
Like Andromeda... what in the Hell do you see in them?  
  
No, I'll never handle you to Him, never. She's only another Gryffindor girl, war will be win to the light without her skills, and you knew that, too. So... why you saved her?  
  
Shaking creature. Holding on to you desperatedly, very Gryffindor of her.  
  
Slytherin women do fight their wars, my love. That was what you told me when you saw Evans. You saw her, deep in the embrace of that Potter git, and tell me that she had given up... she had surrended to him. Slytherin women do not do that. They have fighting minds, and hearts, and that makes them beautiful.  
  
But I'm not beautiful anymore. And you should recognize that we never were beautiful at all.  
  
If my heart were beautiful, I would had never surrended to Lucius. I would be another person. Laught at or not.  
  
And Bella was not beautiful. She did surrended to Lucius as well. He corrupted her mind and her body. Her sweet mind, and her weak body. She hid behind another monsters, and then became their queen. Just because her family never dared stand up for her.  
  
Andromeda is beautiful... according to your definition, she's the only trueful Slytherin between the lot of us. That and hold onto the belief that she was never a Black.  
  
And me... I used to be beautiful. When my heart was full of love, and my mind clean of cruelty.  
  
But I'm not beautiful anymore. My son is far away from me, and I won't see his eyes lit up kissing his bride. I'm not a guest for the Burrow. You're far away from me, giving yourself up, in the desperate try of saving the silly girl.  
  
I can see what you saw on her... the Lily who wouldn't surrender. But she's already surrended... to you, and you don't notice. Your eyes lit up at her sigth, as they did when you saw Lily. As they never did after her death...  
  
Oh, Severus, my love... why you never loved me? I was the princess of Slytherin, but I never wanted the prince, nor the crown. I wanted you, the only one thing I would never have. Because you wouldn't figth for me, as I didn't figth for you...  
  
What to do now? I've got you both at my feet, and you know it.  
  
I'm not beautiful, my love is all over Draco, and nothing left to you. My generous self is lost long ago, and you feel it. I won't give you up to Him, but I won't give you up to her.  
  
I'll kill you both myself.  
  
Because I'm not a beautiful person.  
  
And once you stop shouting, once your love is death (again) I notice that I'm not more happy, just more jealous, when your eyes stop litting up.  
  
The End  
  
Iremione 


End file.
